The annoying brother
by cmina-chan namiuzukage
Summary: Namikaze Naruko harus menerima kenyataan bahwa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus menjadi kakak tirinya. padahal Sasuke yang dikenalnya adalah seorang pemuda yang dingin, sok, merendahkan, dan... menyebalkan. Bukan. Sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimanakah nasibnya bila harus bisa serumah dengan orang seperti sasuke?


THE ANNOYING BROTHER

**By: cmina-chan namiuzukage**

**Disclaimer: masashi kisimoto**

**Warning: typo, ooc, gaje, dll**

**Pairing: sasuke & naruko**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance, humor,dll**

**Summary**:

Namikaze Naruko harus menerima kenyataan bahwa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus menjadi kakak tirinya. Padahal Sasuke yang dikenalnya adalah seorang pemuda yang dingin, sok, merendahkan, dan… menyebalkan. Bukan. Sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimanakah nasibnya bila harus serumah dengan orang seperti Sasuke?

**Chapter 1: kiss!**

Enjoy it!

Seorang gadis tengah cemberut mendengar kata-kata sang ayah. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sang ayah—Namikaze Minato—terlihat tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu putrinya itu.

"Kenapa harus dengan ibunya si pantat ayam itu?" Tanya Naruko. Masih dengan gaya cemberutnya. Minato terkekeh pelan, wajahnya masih tetap terlihat tampan meski umurnya telah menginjak 38 tahun

"Ruko—chan…" panggil Minato tampaknya ia akan mulai membicarakan hal ini dengan serius.

"Ayah rasa ini adalah jalan terbaik. Lagi pula ayah mencintainya." Ujar Minato tulus. Naruko mengerutkan kening nya. Tanda ia tak setuju.

"Apa ayah sudah melupakan ibu?" Tanya Naruko dengan suara parau. Minato berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula, ia mendekat kearah Naruko lalu memegang kedua pundak putrinya.

"Dengarkan ayah baik-baik…" ucap Minato serius "ayah tidak akan pernah melupakan ibumu. Karena ayah sangat mencintainya lebih dari diri ayah sendiri. Tapi… untuk alasan tertentu ayah harus melupakan ibumu. Bukan berarti ayah sudah tidak mencintainya, tapi… ada suatu hal yang tidak dapat ayah ceritakan padamu untuk saat ini." Sambung Minato panjang lebar

"…" Naruko terdiam. Ia tau ia tidak akan menang kalau Minato sudah bicara serius seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya ini. Hanya ayah dan kakaknya—Naruto—lah yang ia cintai melebihi apapun, ia bahkan rela menukar nyawanya untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

menerima calon istri ayahnya itu, sama saja ia menerima musuh terbesarnya—si pantat ayam—menjadi kakaknya bukan? Tapi…

"Baiklah…" ujar Naruko pasrah. Minato tersenyum lebar, walaupun nada bicara Naruko terdengar pasrah, tapi didalam hatinya ia merasa senang melihat sang ayah bahagia

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu, Ruko-chan."

Naruko merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, memastikan rambutnya masih tertata rapi. Gadis bermata sapphire itu mengenakan sebuah dress biru muda selutut dan sepatu highgeels 10cm. malam ini, keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri dari dia, Naruto, Minato akan makan malam bersama calon keluarga baru mereka, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha pantan ayam—Uchiha Sasuke—disebuah restoran konoha yang terkenal, Ichiraku restoran.

"Ha-ah…" Naruko sudah menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, setiap kali ia mengingat bahwa ia akan makan malam dengan pantat ayam.

"Sadar,naruko! Demi kebahagiaan ayahmu! Lagi pula belum tentu ibunya pantat ayam itu sama menyebalkan dengan pantat ayam jelek itu!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengambil tas kecil berwarna putihnya dan langsung pergi menuju ketempat minato dan naruto menunggu.

"Ruko-chan!" panggil Naruto ketika melihat Naruko datang. Naruko berlari kecil mendekati Naruto.

"Lama sekali, sih! Kau sedang apa? Sembelit?"

Duakk! Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"I-ttaii! Aduh, Ruko-chan ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku begitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. Itu tidak sopan tahu!" seru Naruko, ia lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya deadpan dada, kebiasaannya jika sedang marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu? Sembelit?"

Duakk! Satu pukulan lagi mendarat dikepala Naruto.

"Kalau nii-san bicara seperti itu lagi akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura-chan lagi!" ujar Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruko memang masuk kelas yang berbeda dengan Naruto, gadis itu masuk kelas XII-A, kelas unggulan—berisikan anak-anak yang pandai dan berbakat—bersama pantat ayam—Sasuke—, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, dll. Jadi Naruko dapat dengan mudah menjauhkan Sakura dari Naruto yang berbeda kalas. Naruto menelan ludah. 'malang sekalu nasibku' batinnya.

"Hoi… teme!" seru Naruto saat ia menemukan Sasuke di Ichiraku restoran dan ketiga kalinya dalam satru hari ini, Naruko memukul kepala kakaknya.

"Aww… kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan, entah bagaimana caranya, Naruko selalu memukul ditempat yang sama. Naruko tersenyum manis. Namun, Naruto tetap dapat melihat dengan jelas aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari adiknya ini.

"Nii-san…" ucap naruko 'lembut'. Naruto menelan ludah. "i-iya?" jawab Naruto

"Kali ini saja jangan membuat aku dan ayah malu. Mengerti?" Pinta Naruko mengancam. Naruto kembali menelan ludah.

"M-mengerti Ruko-chan…" ucapnya terbata.

Mikoto melihat kearah Naruto dan Naruko yang masih mengobrol. Ia lalu melihat Minato yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Minato hanya tersenyum, wanita cantik itu lalu menatap Sasuke yang berada disebelah kirinya.

"Bisa kau ajak mereka kemari Sasu-chan?" Tanya Mikoto lembut. Sesuai kepribadiannya yang lembut dan baik hati, tipe wanita ideal, bukan?. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan kearah Naruto

"Dobe!" serunya. Naruto dan Naruko menoleh. Naruko kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil dobe, ha?" tanyanya tajam. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tentu saja Naruto," Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "tapi… kalau kau merasa, silahkan saja…" sambungnya lagi. Menyebalkan!. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruko sekarang.

…..

"Kau kenapa, Ruko-chan?" Tanya Minato saat melihat Naruko mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa memakannya. Narukjo menoleh, seakan-akan baru terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa,tou-san! Hanya saja…" Naruko tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak mempunyai nafsu makan saat ini.

"Ooh… aku tau, Ruko-chan! Kau sedang sembelit, kan? Makanya kau tidak punya nafsu makan." Ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, membuat orang salah paham dengan opininya.

Glek! 4 buah sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi kanan Naruko 'lagi-lagi…'batinnya. Tiba-tiba aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruko. Semakin lama aura itu semakin pekat. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu meneguk ludah 'Mati aku…' batinnya pasrah. Namun,apa yang Naruko lakukan membuat Naruto heran. Bukannya memukul Naruto, gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ayah, naruto-nii errr…."

"Kaa-san" ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba. " Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu jika mau." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Naruko mendadak memerah. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ia dapat merasakan perasaan senang dan gugup. Senang, karena merasa seperti memiliki ibu kembali, dan gugup karena baru pertama kalinya ia menemui wanita seperti Mikoto.

"B-baik… k-ka-san, Ruko permisi dulu." Ujar Naruko gugup. Gadis itu langsung menatap Sasuke tajam. "Dan pantat ayam-kun, aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya manis. Ia lalu segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang benar-benar malu, Naruto yang terbahak-bahak, Mikoto yang menahan tawa, dan Minato yang terkekeh pelan.

'Awas kau, dobe.' Batin Sasuke.

….

"Nii-san! Cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!" teriak Naruko kesal. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal' pemuda itu lelet sekali, padahal bel sekolah akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi.

"Aku datang, Ruko-chan!" seru Naruto. Pemuda itu berlari terbirit-birit. Mulutnya masih menggigit roti dan tangannya masih memasukkan buku kedalam tas.

"Nii-san selalu saja! Tidak bisakah nii-san menyiapkan jadwal sebelumnya?" Naruko menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil malipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Naruto hanya nyengir tak berdosa, membuat naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat! "ajak naruko. Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju Minato yang sudah menunggu dimobil.

BRAKK! Pintu ruangan kelas XI-A—kelas khusus—dibuka dengan keras. Terlihat seorang gadis blonde yang tengah terengah-engah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Terlambat lagi, Namikaze-san?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku mesum kesayangannya.

"Ha..ha.." cengir Naruko tak berdosa.

"Yah.. karena aku adalah orang yang baik hati, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berlari mengelilingi lapangan 100 kali seperti biasanya…"

Fyuh… syukurlah. Pikir Naruko.

"Tapi…"

Deg! 'Kenapa ada tapi-nya?' batin Naruko gugup.

"Kau harus membersihkan gudang belakang sekolah, mengerti?" ucap Kakashi.

Naruko sangat yakin bahwa ia melihat sebuah seringaian dibalik masker Kakashi.

"Tapi, sen—"

"Permisi." Ucap seorang pemuda dibelakang Naruko. Sontak membuat Naruko menoleh dan mendapati… seorang Uchiha pantat ayam—Sasuke—terlambat? Sepertinya dunia akan kiamat

"Oh… bagus, Uchiha-san! Bahkan seorang Namikaze Naruko bisa datang lebih awal darimu." Ucap Kakashi. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya, Nampak sekali pemuda itu bosan dengan Kakashi atau mungkin ia tidak suka dikatai lebih payah dari pada Naruko—walau tidak diucapkan secara langsung oleh Kakashi.

" Kalian berdua kuberi keringanan. Kalian boleh membersihkan gudang belakang bersama-sama."

"Tapi sen—"

"Atau kau mau membersihkannya sendiri, Namikaze-san?" ujar Kakashi yang Naruko yakin—lagi—ia melihat sebuah seringaian.

"Huuh" Naruko langsung berbalik dan pergi menuju gudang belakang yang diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Payah! Payah! Payah! Rutuk Naruko entah pada siapa, ia terus berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras.

"Hei, dobe." Panggil Sasuke datar. Naruko sudah muak. Semua karena naruto, kenapa pemuda itu selalu saja lambat? Kakashi juga, kenapa guru itu selalu memberinya hukuman yang berlebihan? Dan juga… kenapa Sasuke harus lahir?

"Kau itu memanggil atau mengucap, sih? Tidak bisakah kau—"

"Apa?"

"Kau…"

"Hm…?"

"Argghh…. Menyebalkan!" Naruko berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang lalu berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hei, dobe!" panggil Sasuke lagi. Naruko berbalik kesal, lalu ia melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. " ?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Sasuke menyeringai, perlahan ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang semula ia masukan kedalam saku celananya, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau mau kemana, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kanannya sudah menunjuk kearah yang seharusnya mereka datangi." Buta arah? gudang belakang ada disana" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Naruko menggertakan giginya.

"Ya, aku tau gudangnya disana." Balas Naruko.

"Lalu?"

"Argh… aku tidak mau melaksanakan hukuman konyol seperti itu apalagi dengan orang konyol sepertimu. Dan lagi, bisakah kau bicara lebih dari 10 kata?ah tidak! Cukup 5 kata saja!" Sasuke terdiam, begitu juga Naruko, gadis bermata sapphire itu seddikit terengah karena ucapannya yang cukup panjang. Naruko akhirnya brbalik kesal tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Huuh!" Naruko mndengus kesal. Ia kembali mengingat peristwa-peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari Naruto… lalu Kakasih… dan yang terakhir Sasuke. Pemuda paling menyebalkan dihidup Naruko selain Kakashi.

"Awas kau, Naruto-nii! Lihat saja kau tidak akan kubiarkan menemui Sakura-chan lagi! Kenapa sih, kau selalu lama, lelet, bodoh?" teriaknya keras, ia lalu duduk disebuah pohon tua yang biasa ia jadikan tmpat refreshing. Sebuah pohon sakura, sayangnya bunganya belum mekar saat ini.

"Kakashi-sensei! Awas kau! Kau menyebalkan, mesum, tua, busuk, licik,….. awas kau!" naruko menarik nafas, ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kepohon sakura yang terletak cukup jauh dari kelas. Gadis itu mendongak keatas menatap langit. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Menyadari hal itu, gadis itupun menutup matanya.

"Dan… pantat ayam. Kau benar-benar…" 'mengacaukan hatiku' lanjutnya didalam hati.

"Benar-benar apa?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba disamping kiri Naruko. Naruko tersentak, otomatis tubuhnya menjauh dan tangannya refleks menarik Sasuke untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Namun, Sasuke yang tidak mengira Naruko akan menariknya akhirnya ikut jatuh juga. Menimpa Naruko.

"Aww…" ringis Naruko, punggungnya terasa sakit membentur tanah, dan lagi… Sasuke. Menindih. Tubuhnya.

"Akkhh! Menyingkir kau pantat ayam!" teriak Naruko. Sasuke yang awalnya hendak bangun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena Naruko memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang paling ia benci, pantat ayam.

"Kheh… tidak mau. Kecuali…" ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya."Kau memohon padaku. Dan… berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Lanjut sasuke penuh penekanan pada bagian akhir. Terutama pada bagian 'berhenti'.

"A-pa?"

"Kau mendengarnya, dobe!"

"A-pa? dobe?"

"Ya, perlu kuulang?"

"Tidak, bodoh! Menyingkir kau!" Ucap naruko kesal, sambil mendorong Sasuke, walau sia-sia. Tubuh Sasuke jauh lebih besar dan lebih berat daripada dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak, cepat minggir!"

"Kalau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan yang tidak kusuka…"

"…" Naruko terdiam, ada perasaan gugup dan takut saat Sasuke bicara seperti itu. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya!"

GLEK! Naruko tak dapat menyangkal bahwa, ia merasa takut dan berdebar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia pernah menyukai pemuda itu, ia akui. Tapi seharusnya kata 'pernah' itu memberikan penjelasan bahwa sekarang ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu, kan? Atau sebaiknya kata 'pernah' itu dihapus?

"Cepat menyingkir!" ucap Naruko pelan. Sasuke hendak marah, tapi begitu melihat air mata meluncur ke pipi mulus gadis itu, ia urung.

"Berhenti menangis!' perintah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu memang sedikit sensitive jika ada seseorang yang jarang sekali menangis, tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu. Semua ini karena Fugaku. Pria itu meninggalkan ibunya karena alasan tidak jelas., pria itu juga membawa aniki-nya, Uchiha Itachi. Dan hal itu membuat Mikoto yang selalu ceria, menangis dan mengurung diri dikamar. Sasuke langsung menyingkir begitu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ditatapnya naruko yang masih menangis.

"P-pergi…" ucap Naruko bergetar.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Seakan-akan kembali kemasa lalu, ia memeluk Naruko, member kehangatan pada tubuh gadis itu. Dan ajaibnya getaran ditubuh Naruko menghilang, digantikan oleh debaran jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan pernah menangis seperti ini lagi." Ucap Sasuke lembut, nadanya penuh perasaan. Naruko terpana, tak biasanya, bukan! Tidak pernah Sasuke bersikap lembut seperti itu. Apakah pemuda itu mulai berubah? Apakah ia boleh berharap? Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya 'kembali' menyukai pemuda uchiha itu. Naruko mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh.

"P-pergi..! j-jangan me-melukku begitu! Kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya penuh air mata. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa, Sasuke akan menjadi kakaknya cepat atau lambat.

Brukk!

Sedikit kesal, Sasuke mendorong Naruko kepohon sakura tua itu dan… menciumnya. Menciumnya tepat dibibir.

...##########... TBC….##########...

SALAM KENAL!:D

Maaf ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi maklumi ya, kalau jelek, abal, gaje, banyak typo, dll.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
